


Hey, have you seen the...? Oh.

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt of the above  quote. Kerry doesn't want to talk about it. Miles wants to fix it (with sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, have you seen the...? Oh.

"Hey, Have you seen the…? Oh." Miles trailed off as he turned the corner in the small apartment to see Kerry sitting on the bedroom floor. He had his face covered in his hands as his shoulders shook with sobs.

"Hey, woah, shush, it’s okay," Miles immediately went into comforting mode, kneeling down next to his boyfriend. "What’s wrong?" He rubbed his back gently as Kerry sniffled and choked back another sob. He didn’t answer, just shook his head. "Well if you don’t tell me how can I fix it.?"

"Don’t worry about it." Kerry batted Miles’ hand away, sniffling again.

"But you’re upset. As your boyfriend it’s my job to worry about it." Miles leaned his head on Kerry’s shoulder as he talked. "Do I have to beat somebody up?"

Kerry giggled weakly.

"No, really, Miles. It’s fine."

"It’s not fine if you’re upset." Miles insisted, poking Kerry in the ribs where he knew he was ticklish. Kerry snorted again, batting Miles’ hand away.

"You’re going to make this difficult, aren’t you?" He grinned, tears still rolling down his face.

"I try." Miles shifted, taking advantage of Kerry’s new position to place his head in Kerry’s lap. "Should I kiss it better?"

"I’m really fine. Don’t worry about me."

"Too late. I’m worried." Miles reached up to brush aside a stray piece of hair that had plastered itself to Kerry’s tear stained face.

"Miles." Kerry shook his head, but didn’t say anything else. They stared into each other’s eyes for a minute, before Miles sat up to plant a kiss on his boyfriend.

"Really though, I’ll kiss it better." He gently guided Kerry to lay back on the carpet. He kissed both of Kerry’s wet cheeks, then his forehead. Kerry giggled as he kissed his nose. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here." Kerry pointed to his chest, above his heart, fresh tears springing into his eyes. Miles winced, covering up the inevitable sobs with his lips on Kerry’s. He ran his hands through Kerry’s hair in a way he knew calmed him down as they kissed. Miles pulled away eventually, kissing down along Kerry’s neck to the place on his chest he had pointed to earlier. He let his hands go under Kerry’s shirt, reaching up to brush gently over his nipples. Kerry whimpered underneath him, tears still falling.

Miles let his hands slide down to tug at Kerry’s waistband. He unbuttoned the jeans as he kissed along Kerry’s neck. The sobs had quieted and were now replaced with soft moans as Miles slid his hands into Kerry’s boxers.

He pumped him slowly, gently. Relishing the moments when Kerry would swallow a sob in order to moan, or a smile would tug at his lips when his hips bucked. Eventually he slid his pants down all the way, closing his mouth around Kerry’s cock . Kerry cried out as Miles licked along his length. He sucked on his head, causing Kerry to whimper loudly and precum to spurt from his cock. Miles reached down one hand to cup Kerry’s balls while the other rubbed at one of his nipples.

Miles pulled off slowly, reaching back to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers generously, sliding them into Kerry slowly. Kerry melted beneath him, his swollen lips curving into an o as Miles’ fingers found his prostate. Miles lowered himself back down to suck Kerry’s cock, moving slowly with the rhythm of his fingers. Kerry whimpered and whined beneath him, tears long gone as he lifted his hips to meet Miles’ thrusts.

"F-fuck me." He panted out. Miles pulled off of his cock and shook his head.

"Not today baby." He curled his fingers into Kerry’s prostate again and again. "Today is about making  _you_  feel good.” He moved his other hand to pump Kerry’s length. “Come for me, baby.”

Kerry came, spurting onto his stomach as Miles watched. He panted out curse words as Miles continued to stroke his dick until he was all done.

"Good job, baby." Miles leaned down to meet Kerry’s lips in a kiss. HE pulled back as he felt wetness on Kerry’s cheeks again.

"What’s wrong?" He asked worriedly. Kerry shook his head and smiled.

"I love you."


End file.
